


The Final Cut

by Chaos_is_relative



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/pseuds/Chaos_is_relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens when Danny finds out that his lover decides to watch the new documentary about them all without him.  He is clearly not amused.  Just a little fun for all of us  with a Steve/Dannypairing in the mix ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/gifts).



> This popped into my head tonight as I couldn´t sleep because my neighbors thought it would be a good idea to make a garden party until 5 in the morning - We all don´t need to sleep, no, really why should we? (Especially me since I only need to work tonight.) But enough ranting about me, on to the story. Since we all could need a little fun after this season final I decided to post this right away.  
> As always the mistakes are all mine and nothing belongs to me just my fantasy. 
> 
> And Xenia since I owe you a present this is for you, I really hope you like it! *hug*

 

The Final Cut

 

Danny knew something was wrong as he woke up in the middle of the night without Steve by his side.  After thinking a while about what the SEAL could be up to now – He clearly wasn´t swimming at 2 am - it hit him with a sledgehammer. “Oh, no he didn`t!” The blonde saw the glint in his eyes, he just misinterpret it, which was a mistake, a really big mistake on his part. After dressing in a hurry (Danny grabbed the next best pants and t-shirt, which turned out to be Steve´s in the end) and driving to headquarter in a rush - Thankfully there weren`t a lot of people in the streets at this time of the night - his suspicion was confirmed. They´re conference room was turned into a makeshift theater and above the screen flickered scenes from the last three days as a film crew was following their every step. (Neither of them was really happy about this, but since the order came from the Governor himself they couldn´t do much against it.)

 

 “What are you doing here, _Steven_?” Danny asked - He knew, it was rather obvious that just didn`t stop him from saying it out loud. Steve looked sheepishly like the five year old he really was (sometimes) under his accusing glare. “Uhm..?” The brunette was clearly lost for words. “I know you have no patience in real life situations besides disarming bombs, which knowing you happens more often than I like, and doing god knows what, what  isn`t described as normal in other people´s book but you couldn`t wait until they showed it to us? They promised us a preview before sending it!”

“Perhaps I didn´t listen?” his lover replied, with a don´t hit me look (last be see on Mr. Happy as he chewed on Danny´s favorite pair of socks) – As if he ever would…  The blonde sighed and brought his hair in more disarray as it already was at the same time. “Of course you didn`t-Why should you? It was only a boring meeting with the film crew who made an documentatory about us, not worth your time – Not that I´m not with you by this but was it really necessary to break into their trailer and steal the film, so that you could watch it before everyone else??”

 

“Are you finished? I wanted to see this!” Kono´s voice interrupted their "discussion" before it could go out of hand which leads to Danny seeing the woman in the room for the first time since his arriving (and a lot of hand waving). “You dragged Kono into this? Why I am even surprised?” Now, he was really angry, committing a (stupid) crime was one thing, getting the rookie into the mess was another. “Silence guys, now comes the best part!” This sounds very much like…”Not, you too Chin!..” Sometimes Danny really thought he was the only responsible adult in their crazy little band of misfits. (No, that would be Grace, sorry Danno!)

“..the best part? How do you even know…How many times did you watched this? And since the whole team is already here, you couldn`t wake me up too, babe?” the Detective almost yelled at his partner for his silliness. “You would have said no, Danno!” “Oh, really?” His sarcasm was not unheard of.  “You´re not mad anymore, or?” Steve asks his lover (puppy-dog eyes included). “Stop it, Steve!” Danny answers, sending a death glare to Kono before she could say anything (if he know her right then it would be something like how cute they are). ”Don´t even start! And no, I am not mad, _I`m_ furious! You will so pay for this, Steven, but since the damage is already done just give me the popcorn, babe!” the blonde admits defeat and sits besides his partner (if he bumped into his arm once and again it was only by accident).

 

After 90 horrendous minutes of watching Steve blowing up a pawn shop (again) - Really what was it with him and pawn shops? (Luckily he had no hand grenade by him at the time and needed to do it with a small dose of other explosive, so that the explosion was a lot more controlled in the end - Thank god for small mercy´s!) - the brunette throwing a suspect into a shark tank (it seems this is another one of his favorites past times), Kono liking her sniper rifle a little too much and Chin getting a perhaps manic glint in his eyes by looking on his computer, as looking on other inappropriate encounters of them all Danny is absolutely sure that his little girl can never see this (since Grace already knows about his carguments with Steve, there are on another page)! So the only thing he can do is turn to Chin. “Please tell me you can cut this out!” There have no time to watch it again after the cut-out session since Steve needs to bring the so called documentatory back before the film crew realizes it is missing and they all need a little bit of sleep somewhere in this night, so they are all surprised as Governor Denning wants to see all four of them first thing in the morning.

 

“Do I want to know why the documentatory about my taskforce looks like the new 20 minutes Hollywood Romance movie?”, he asks them all but his gaze lays on Steve, who squirms in his seat and is trying to hold his poker face (and is failing by the way, he clearly spends too much time with Danny). Danny meanwhile tries unsuccessfully to watch everything but the film in the background where he and Steve can be seen arguing in the car. If he remembers it right then he lectures his lover about his driving skills and why he always wants to drive his Camaro at this explicit moment, but since there is no sound, all he can see is the underlying happiness in his ranting and Steve`s smirk as he answers.

And the end scene in which the SEAL kneels in front of Danny because he was concerned for his partner’s knee after his running after a suspect who thought it would be a good idea to flee over the roofs of Honolulu looks now suspiciously like a proposal. Kono just raises a don`t mess with me eyebrow to the Governor and Chin is as calm ever. “No, Sir!” the head of 5-0 finally answers his boss. “I thought so! It´s obvious that in this state we can`t need it as Press release, so I cancel the project but I expect you all to be ready for a round of interviews. And Steve, Danny I want an Invitation to the wedding!”

 

Both look flabbergasted. “Sir, we`re don´t..” “We´re aren`t..” “It  only looks like..” Danny and Steve talk together. “Stop it you two, I know it already! Oh and congratulations on your lock picking skills, Detective!” This get the attention of everyone else in the room and three heads turns to the blonde. “What? Maybe I was curious and wanted to see it before!”Danny replies angry-defensive. (I told you Grace is the adult one.)

 “So, that´s where you were as I was swimming this morning?” Steve asks his partner. “How would you even know I wasn`t in the house then?” “Oh, trust me I knew!” he answers meaningful; it seems the SEAL isn´t the only one who would pay for it (as Danny put it before). “In your dreams, babe!” the other gives back. Kono and Chin both roll their eyes smiling while Denning only shakes his head at their antics. At least they got a wedding out of this and maybe that is enough good press for a while (until Steve blows up the next pawn shop of course).

 

Cath

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a little fun with it. I just thought what would exist in the end from a film about the team if Steve and co. get their hands on it beforehand and how would it look like, since they surely would cut out all embarassing scenes.


End file.
